lâche pas le joystick
by ylg
Summary: 'social rule b.99.1, if friends spend more than 60 minutes unable to decide what to do, they must default to sexual experimentation.' Keigo et Mizuiro savent toujours à peu près ce qu'ils font, oui mais parfois, les choses dérapent quand même. ::yaoi::


**Titre : '**Lâche pas le joystick !  
><strong>Auteur : <strong>ylg  
><strong>Base : <strong>Bleach  
><strong>PersonnagesCouple : **Asano Keigo x Kojima Mizuiro  
><strong>Genre : <strong>cracké/lime  
><strong>Gradation : <strong>PG-15 / T-plus  
><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Prompt : **« Bleach – Keigo/Mizuiro – expérimentations »  
>sur <span>le Grand Kink Mème Multi-Fandom Anonyme en Français<span>  
>(yay self-prompting en espérant piquer l'intérêt des autres pour voir ce que ça donnerait, et que ça ne marche <em>jamais<em>)  
><strong>Nombre de mots : <strong>750

oOo

« Tu pourrais te déguiser en fille pour me donner un coup de main, non ? » rouspète Keigo, cherchant encore et toujours un plan pour rompre son triste célibat de lycéen pas exceptionnel.  
>« Pourquoi pas l'inverse ? contre Mizuiro. Non, ne réponds pas : parce que tu ne feras jamais une fille présentable, évidemment. Mais moi je n'ai pas envie non plus, tu sais.<br>- Mais tu as de l'expérience sur comment elles se comportent !  
>- Oui, assez. Mais ça n'est pas une raison.<br>- Oh, allez. Si j'imite ta technique tu pourras vérifier si elle marche vraiment en étant de l'autre côté, cette fois.  
>- Oh. Ça n'est si bête, comme raisonnement, » concède Mizuiro.<p>

Trouvant là une ouverture Keigo, en profite pour enfoncer le clou :

« T'sais que les filles commencent à jaser de nous voir toujours fourrés ensemble ?  
>- Ah bon ?<br>- Et qu'elles prétendent que si je ne trouve pas de copine c'est parce que secrètement je n'en voudrais pas ? Les ingrates !  
>- Bah...<br>- Et que ton manque d'intérêt pour les filles de notre âge cache autre chose ?  
>- Bien sûr.<br>- Bien sûr ?  
>- Je n'ai jamais fait mystère de préférer les demoiselles plus mûres.<br>- Mais elles ne te croient pas !  
>- Ah non ?<br>- Non ! Elles s'imaginent qu'on est mieux ensemble ! Tous les deux !  
>- Ah.<br>- Et c'est tout ce que ça t'inspire ?  
>- Ben, nous savons tous les deux que c'est faux. En tout cas de mon côté. Mais toi ?<br>- Rhaaa ! Évidemment que c'est faux. Mais comment pourrait-on imaginer autre chose ?  
>- Après tout nous n'avons jamais vérifié.<br>- Il n'y a rien à vérifier !  
>- Si ça leur plaît...<br>- Moi ça ne me plaît pas !  
>- À moi non plus en théorie. Mais on pourrait justement s'en assurer.<br>- Euh.  
>- Pour leur dire en face ce qu'il en est.<br>- Je ne vais pas laisser les envies farfelues des gonzesses dicter ce que je fais !  
>- Même si ça te rend plus populaire à leurs yeux grâce à leur goût de l'interdit ?<br>- Ah ? Vraiment ?  
>- J'en suis quasiment sûr.<br>- Oh. Alors... euh, peut-être que...  
>- On essaie, juste pour vérifier, en sachant bien sûr à l'avance ce que ça va donner, et que ça ne changera jamais rien à notre relation ?<br>- Euh, ouais. »

Sur quelques suggestions discrètes de Mizuiro, Keigo a donc tout organisé. Ils se retrouveront dans sa chambre, comme ils le font souvent, un jour où sa sœur n'est pas censée être là, mais par précaution ils mettront la musique à fond, baisseront les stores pour que dans la pénombre, l'écran se voie mieux et allumeront sa console de jeux sur une démo pour masquer d'éventuels bruits et faire croire qu'ils disputent simplement une partie normale entre amis comme ils le font si souvent et après tout : oui, ils vont agiter leurs joysticks ensemble. Mutuellement. Sur un jeu encore inconnu.

« Curieuse métaphore...  
>- Oh, la ferme ! Par pitié, pas de réflexion bizarre.<p>

- Pas de réflexion du tout, d'ailleurs. Pas un mot ! »

Reproduire sur quelqu'un d'autres des gestes dont ils ont l'habitude, ça avait l'air au départ, non ? Mizuiro a eu des tas de copines qu'il pouvait imiter, Keigo avait l'habitude de jouer tout seul... mais non, c'était plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraissait. Les combinaisons magiques qui avaient l'air si simples avec un changement de perspective s'embrouillent, et ce qui marchait si bien sur l'un n'a pas le même effet sur l'autre.  
>Avec gêne et embarras, se cachant derrière les métaphores vaseuses du joystick et des combos de boutons et de direction, ils échangent des trucs et astuces pour récolter des points bonus et passer un niveau.<br>Ça leur prend plus de temps et au final c'est moins satisfaisant que d'habitude, et on leur arrachera la langue avant qu'ils n'avouent que c'était quand même plus intéressant qu'ils ne croyaient, d'avoir essayé et découvert des trucs nouveaux et qu'ils ne regrettent pas.

Mais, voilà :  
>« Bon, ben. C'est fait. Et ça ne change pas nos conclusions ?<br>- Absolument pas.  
>- Et les filles n'ont pas besoin de savoir qu'on n'a essayé ?<br>- Je ne préfèrerais pas.  
>- Même si ça pouvait nous rendre plus intéressants à leurs yeux ?<br>- Même ?  
>- On garde ça secret-secret ?<br>- On garde ça secret. »


End file.
